La lechuza de la oscuridad
by gata89
Summary: El día más feliz de tu vida, podrìa ser también el más angustioso si pretendes esconder un secreto por el que esa persona te odiara. Ese secreto puede ser desvelado por otros medios, como quizas...¿una carta? SlashYaoi


Solo un favor, leerlo, no lo tireis x el caño directamente :p es mi primera tragedia...

Parejas: harry/ron ron/hermione (aunq x mi serian harry/draco draco/harry :p)

Advertencias: muerte de un personaje, relacion xico-xico...

Nota: la letra cursiva pertenece a los recuerdos (mas bien d harry y ron)

la l negrita al contenido de la carta

la letra normal a los sucesos en presente.

- Si hay alguien que quiera impedir este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre- Ron miró nervioso alrededor, pero no vislumbró ninguna cabellera morena alborotada, por lo que respiró profundamente aliviado.- por el poder que se me ha sido concedido yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

Entre aplausos y gritos de júbilo salieron al exterior del castillo Hogwarts, donde tendría lugar la recepción. Ambos echaron en falta a su amigo, pero Ron estaba más que agradecido de que no hubiese venido. Mientras saludaban a los invitados, una lechuza oscura como la noche se acercó a ellos y dejó caer un pergamino dirigido a ambos. Se miraron y lo cogieron a la vez, dispuestos a leerlo juntos.

**Queridos Ron & Hermione:**

**Lo primero siento no poder asistir a vuestra boda, esta lechuza en un primer momento iba a entrar en el momento de impedir el matrimonio pero a última instancia pensé que no os haría gracia, así que ¡felicidades! Quisiera deciros muchas cosas y no se por dónde empezar así que empezaré por el principio de todo, por la post-guerra...**

**Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón deseo agradeceros todo lo que hicisteis por mí tras la caída del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, la ironía está en que después de muerto, me cuesta más decir su nombre que cuando vivía, tal vez sea el miedo a los recuerdos. Recuerdos que vosotros ayudasteis a disipar, a ver más lejanos, y a no caer ante ellos...**

Harry Potter el héroe del mundo mágico, el elegido, que acababa de vencer a Voldemort se encontraba sumido en una depresión...patético. Mientras todos celebraban la victoria, él se encontraba en un hospital rodeado de moribundos, y queriendo morirse allí con ellos. Irónico¿verdad, para él era todo mucho más simple, el dolor de la muerte de su novia, junto con el último de los amigos de su padre, el último al que podría llamar familia, todos aquellos a quines quiso de verdad le habían abandonado. Bueno todos no...

- Queremos ver a Harry- la chillona voz de la joven llegó hasta sus oídos con alegría¡estaba viva! Su querida amiga se había recuperado de sus heridas...pero ya nada era suficiente.

_- ¡Harry!- le habían dejado entrar, cosa que extrañaba al moreno pues la enfermera que le atendía, borde hacia los demás, maternal hacia el joven-que-venció, había prohibido ya a un centenar de amigos que entrasen¿por qué esta vez era diferente?- Harry, debes comer, la enfermera nos ha dicho que no lo haces¿me oyes? Queremos que te recuperes, que sanes pronto y puedas venir con nosotros...- giró su blanquecina cara hacia ella, y le vió unos metros por detrás, su mejor amigo, su hermano..._

_- Harry- saludó éste al verse descubierto. Se le veía incómodo, como si no quisiese estar allí y eso a Harry le dañó más de lo que pensaba, por eso se giró para no verlos, ni siquiera un marchaos salió de sus labios, pero no hacía falta, la expresión que había puesto en su dulce cara momentos antes lo decía todo._

_Sus amigos abandonaron en silencio la habitación, mientras finas lágrimas caían por su cara¿por qué?_

_Volvieron una y otra vez, Hermione le insistía en que comiese pero cada día empalidecía más, no estaba dispuesto a vivir, no quería volver a sufrir..._

_Hasta que un día Ron se le acercó, ese día había venido sólo y Harry lo supo nada más oírlo entrar en la habitación._

_- Harry...sé que he estado muy raro últimamente compañero, pero, hay una buena excusa para ello... Verás, no sé cómo decirlo, pero yo estoy...enamorado de ti. No hace falta que me respondas, simplemente quería que lo supieras- el pelirrojo se iba alejando hacia la puerta, pero Harry, con un apresurado movimiento se giró para mirarlo. Ron quedó paralizado sin saber qué decir._

_- Yo también a ti Ron- la voz le salió rasposa de tanto tiempo no usarla, y hablar le produjo un ataque de tos. Pero por fin había oído lo que durante tanto tiempo había querido oír, unas palabras que pensaba que estaban reservadas a su imaginación.- Hermano- añadió dudoso de que fuera un sueño, de que simplemente se refieriese a eso._

- No de ese modo, yo te quiero como...como un hombre ama a una mujer,- mientras decía esto, el pelirrojo se iba acercando a la cama de su mejor amigo hasta quedar agachado junto a su cara- aunque este no es el caso, porque tú no eres una mujer lo que quiero decir es que...

_Una risa cristalina interrumpió los balbuceos del chico, y unos labios sonrosados atraparon los rojos con delicadeza._

_- Yo también a ti Ronald._

**Una declaración, una que jamás pensé escuchar, me dio fuerzas para seguir adelante. Ese fue el primer paso para mi posterior mejoría, ya que aunque no lo supieseis estaba casi al borde de la muerte, tal como le oí decir a mi enfermera. Y ahora agradezco esa mano tendida por ambos, aunque en forma fuese una sola.**

** Como sabréis, los siguientes días a la declaración tan sólo Ron me vino a visitar, y hablamos de todo, de Quidditch, del ya acabado colegio que estaba siendo reformado... Ron no se acordará de los temas de las conversaciones pues no eran importantes, pero hablar me ayudaba a olvidarme de la amarga agonía de tragar los alimentos después de tanto tiempo, y del sabor de las pociones que poco a poco y como vosotros, ayudaban a mi recuperación.**

** Meses más tarde salí del hospital. No estaba del todo recuperado pero no soportaba estar más tiempo allí, así que Ron me llevó a un apartamento que era solo suyo, y ahora mío. **

**Días después de nuestra primera noche íntima en la que estabas tan tenso, Ron, oí una conversación que podría haberme conducido a una recaída, pero no dejé que eso influyera...**

_- ¿Está Harry en casa?_

_- No, cariño, está comprando._

_- Ron no me llames así aquí, sabes que podría pensar que estamos juntos y yo no quiero hacerle daño..._

_- Fue tu idea esta farsa, Hermy¿y ahora no quieres hacerle daño?_

_- El señuelo podría haber sido cualquiera de los dos pero yo no sé mentir, y sabía que él necesitaba un pilar en el cual sostenerse, y no sólo un amigo¿entiendes?_

_- Lo único que entiendo o que quiero entender, es que esperarás por mí. _

_- Eso no lo dudes Ron, siempre lo haré, y cuando Harry esté recuperado, volveremos juntos..._

_- Sí, juntos..._

**¿Os acordáis de aquella conversación? Por desgracia yo sí, estaba en la puerta de casa, y después de un largo beso que os disteis, entré como si no hubiese visto nada. Me comporté como un sordo, y como un ciego. En ese momento sí que podría decir que el amor es ciego. Sabía lo que estaba pasando detrás de mí y la verdad había sido descubierta, pero pensé, **

**¿qué más da que su verdadero amor sea Hermione, mientras sea conmigo con quien viva¿qué más da que sea Hermione con la que sueña si soy yo quien se encuentra en su cama? **

**Con tenerlo cerca me bastaba, estaba locamente enamorado de él, y nadie se atrevía a abrir mis lindos ojos, lindos, como los denominaste tú una vez, Ron. Parecías tan cariñoso conmigo, siempre estaríamos juntos, esas eran tus palabras, y yo, a pesar de lo escuchado te creía¿qué por qué? Ni yo mismo lo sabía, pero algo dentro de mi corazón rehuía esa posibilidad, esa angustiosa posibilidad de que pudieras dejarme.**

** Por eso el día que me dijiste que teníamos que hablar, sentí como si un agujero negro se hubiese abierto a mis pies, y tragase todo por lo que yo vivía... Es doloroso incluso recordar esa conversación, pero eso no me angustia, ya que estaba tan perdido en mi cabeza que casi no te escuché, lo siento pero creo que lo mejor fue eso. Por eso no te reclamé nada, por eso no te pedí explicaciones. Simplemente te dejé hablar, y cuando terminaste recogí mis cosas y me fui de allí. **

** Ninguno supisteis donde me fui, ni lo quiero mencionar ahora, pero saber que desde ese lugar me llegaban las noticias de todo el mundo mágico aunque no fuese mucho por ahí.**

**Y me enteré del noviazgo de ambos¡se habían dado un mes antes de juntarse! Demasiado irónico incluso para mí. Sólo me quedaba intentar sobrevivir, y esperar, aunque no supiese a qué, o el qué.**

** La respuesta me llegó cinco meses más tarde en forma de lechuza. Sí, vuestra lechuza parda, quien me trajo la invitación a la boda, la cual espero que estéis disfrutando.**

**Allí me decía que se celebraría en Hogwarts, y por mí mismo supuse que estaría en la Madriguera el día anterior, por lo que hice un poderoso hechizo de rastreo hasta dar con la habitación de Ron, eso fue solamente ayer, y parece tan lejano...**

_Harry desmontó de su preciada escoba en la repisa de la ventana y entró en la habitación de su dulce pelirrojo. Seguía siendo la habitación naranja intenso de antes, nada había cambiado, y se sintió como si hubiera dado marcha atrás en el tiempo, como si nada hubiera pasado_

_- Pero sí que pasó- murmuró para sí. Se decidió a buscarlo, había ido allí a hablar con él, y nada le detendría, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para que la puerta se abriera y por ella entrara el atractivo Ronald Weasley. Venía diciendo para sí los votos, como ya llevaba haciendo hacía horas._

-... prometo amarte y respetarte hasta que la muerte nos separe, y juro que si mueres primero te acompañaré allí donde vayas y espero que si lo hago yo, me acompañes, porque sabes, no quiero sentirme sólo en la oscuridad, rodeado de muertos... No esto no le va a gustar- una risita atrajo su atención.- ¡Harry¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿No puedo venir a ver a mi mejor amigo?

_- No...quiero decir sí, pero¿por qué no avisaste? Además estabas desaparecido y no quisiera, quiero decir..._

_- No importa Ron- le cortó al ver el nerviosismo del muchacho,- tienes razón yo debería haber avisado, y, no debería estar aquí, lo siento- hizo ademán de dirigirse a la ventana para salir por ella pero Ron lo detuvo en el último momento._

_- ¡No te vayas!- un destello de malicia se sostuvo unos momentos en la mirada ojiverde, pero cuando éste volteó parecía normal, mas bien asustado.- No te molesta tu presencia Harry, yo sólo...estaba muy sorprendido. _

_La mirada que le dirigía el moreno le hacía sentirse culpable, y por eso intentaba disculparse._

_- No importa Ron...- repitió_

_- Sí que importa, porque eres una importante pieza de mi pasado, y quiero que sigas siéndolo._

_- Eso me parece imposible- ahora sí, un verdadero velo de tristeza cubrió las preciosas esmeraldas,- sólo prométeme que cuidarás de ella..._

_- Cuidaré de ella_

_- Que la amarás tanto como yo te amo_

_- La querré y protegeré, como hice contigo- sin darse cuenta se iban acercando lentamente._

_- Y que la harás disfrutar en la cama- susurró casi imperceptiblemente antes de que sus labios fueran tomados delicadamente._

_- Te haré disfrutar en la cama...- susurró inconscientemente el pelirrojo volviendo a besar al joven delante suyo, esta vez con pasión. (N/A¡Comienza el Lemon!)_

_Ambos se entregaron al beso como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, aunque sólo uno de ellos lo sentía así. Manos que pretendían rozar todo lo que estuviese a su alcance, respiraciones agitadas. Pronto la ropa comenzó a sobrar, la temperatura del ambiente parecía subir, y ninguno soportaba tanto calor. Se detuvieron unos momentos, en los que Ron cogió el rostro del moreno entre sus manos, estudiándolo detenidamente como si quisiese aprendérselo de memoria, recordar cada recoveco, cada pequeño lunar, tocó con suavidad una pequeña marca en la frente, de cuando había pasado la varicela muggle, la blanca frente no mostraba los horrores de la guerra ni su sufrimiento de pequeño, nadie podía decir ya que era el salvador del mundo mágico, pues la cicatriz había desaparecido pero siempre quedaría la profunda huella en su interior._

_- Ron...- era insoportable, no le gustaba sentirse estudiado durante tanto tiempo, aunque fuese por su único amor, el cual comprendiendo lo besó otra vez, mientras con una mano desordenaba el suave cabello, la otra fue pasada por la estrecha cadera, rodeándolo, haciéndolo sentir protegido, como tantas otras veces, aunque esta vez era especial, sería su recuerdo imborrable, sería su regalo._

_El moreno se obligó a apartar esos pensamientos de su mente y en concentrarse en las intensas sensaciones que le rodeaban, soltó un gemido al notar como se pegaban sus cuerpos y sus erecciones se rozaban, sus manos recorrieron la ancha espalda, hasta juntarse en la nuca, y por insistencia del pelirrojo, sus piernas se elevaron hasta rodear la cintura del masculino cuerpo. Harry dirigió su boca por el cuello de su amante, alternando besos con mordeduras, débiles, para que no se notaran, y no echarlo todo a perder, su última noche... _

_Llevando al moreno sobre él, Ron se dirigió a la cama donde colocó u preciada carga. Con un movimiento se deshizo de los bóxers de ambos, la única pieza de ropa que les faltaba por sacar, y volvió a contemplarlo. Ya sabía que se iba a casar al día siguiente pero había que admitir que la belleza del muchacho nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo, apenas habían pasado 5 meses y se veía igual de fabuloso que siempre, su moreno cabello, su pálida figura, demasiado delgada, pero suculenta, su angulosa cara y esos lindos ojos verdes como ya le había dicho más de una vez. No pudiendo resistirse más, se tumbó encima del pequeño cuerpo, y con una suave sonrisa comenzó a trazar un lento camino de besos que cubrieron todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose en los erectos pezones, que lamió a conciencia, y más abajo en el ombligo que recorrió con su lengua. Un jadeo involuntario salió de los rojos labios del moreno cuando sintió el aliento de su compañero que golpeaba su zona más íntima, sentía como si un simple roce pudiera provocar lo inevitable, pero no quería correrse tan pronto, quería esperar, no quería estropear aquella noche tan mágica._

_Miró a los azules ojos de su amante y allí encontró una pregunta muda, a la que asintió suavemente, estaba preparado para entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma. La firme determinación, fue lo que ayudó al otro joven a decidirse pues la conciencia había comenzado a hacer de las suyas recomendándole no seguir adelante, pero al ver esa mirada supo que ya nada lo podría detener... Elevó las delgadas piernas hasta sus hombros, e introdujo un dedo en el pequeño orificio que se vislumbraba, esperó un poco para meter un segundo dedo, pero una mano distinta a las suyas apartó su mano y con un simple gesto, el cuerpo debajo del suyo le indicó que comenzara._

_- Te haré daño- su voz sonaba extrañamente ronca por la excitación._

_- No me importa, no me importa si me desgarras, quiero sentirte dentro y lo quiero ahora- como siempre fue incapaz de decirle que no, y con un solo golpe se introdujo en el estrecho cuerpo._

_- Ahh- un gemido mitad placer mitad dolor salió de la boca del moreno quien se movió para acostumbrarse a la invasión, pero antes de terminar, el cuerpo encima suyo se retiró para volver a entrar bruscamente, ahora el gemida de placer brotó de ambos cuerpos, querían más, y sabía como obtenerlo._

_- Te amo Har...- gemía Ron entre suspiros de placer, y bruscos besos que lastimaban los labios del moreno y su cordura._

_- Yo también te amo Ron...- consiguió articular Harry sumido en el placer que le proporcionaba el para nada suave movimiento del cuerpo sobre el de él._

_- ¿Juntos?- preguntó el pelirrojo mientras le masturbaba firmemente al ritmo de sus embestidas._

_- Juntos- confirmó el otro mirándolo con decisión, y eso fue lo último en la cordura del joven que aumentó el ritmo hasta que terminaron en un inigualable orgasmo del que tardaron en recuperarse._

_- Gracias amor- Harry se levantó de la cama y depositó un suave beso en los labios del dormido Ron.- Sabes que siempre estarás en mi corazón...- sin más se visitó y salió, como había entrado, por la ventana. Una rebelde lágrima brotó de los ojos de Ron, que se apresuró en limpiársela. Había fingido estar dormido para no tener que lidiar con tan dolorosa despedida, porque sabía que por mucho que le hubiera gustado, aún así, seguiría con sus planes del día siguiente, se casaría con Hermione Granger. La conciencia hizo por fin acto de presencia, recriminándole sus acciones._

_- Sólo espero que Herm no se entere nunca de esto... _

- Ron¿qué sucedió ayer?

- Nada Hermione, nada¿y si seguimos leyendo?- la castaña lo miró con suspicacia pero siguió con la lectura de la carta.

**Esperaba que nunca te tuvieras que enterar Hermione, pero ayer tu marido me hizo suyo por última vez. No lo culpes a él, sé que no es su culpa, y le engañé, esa era otra razón para que esta carta no se presentara en medio de la celebración. **

**Espero sinceramente que seáis felices como nuca lo seré, y que Hermione, no me guardes rencor por esa confesión, sé que Ron te ama mucho, no permitas que esto influya en vuestra relación. Y que sepáis que yo tampoco os guardo rencor, y os llevaré siempre en mi corazón.**

**Harry James Potter Evans**

La castaña lloraba desconsolada, la carta de su amigo la había emocionado, y no culpaba para nada a su ahora marido ni a su mejor amigo por un pequeño desliz que hubiese ocurrido, mientras no se volviese a repetir.

- Tenemos que ir a ver a Harry- le dijo repentinamente la castaña a su marido, quien dio un respingo.

- ¿Ahora? Herm, hay un montón de gente que ha venido a nuestra boda y nos querrá saludar, tenemos que darles las gracias y todo eso. Podremos hablar con él más tarde.

- ¿Y si se marcha?

- No se va a marchar, tranquila.

- Pero su carta...- cogió nuevamente el pergamino descubriendo algo que antes no había visto escrito.- Mira Ron hay una post-data, ** No me busquen pues no me van a encontrar, pero les aseguro que nos volveremos a ver dentro de muchos años, en el cielo... **

- ¿Se piensa desaparecer así de nuestras vidas?

- No Ron, yo creo que es una nota de...oh dios mío- dejó caer la carta con cara lívida- ¡Ron debemos ir ya¡Harry va a intentar quitarse la vida!

- No digas ridiculeces, Harry no intentaría algo así, tal vez sólo lo hizo para asustarnos, que nos fijemos en él...

- No es un niño pequeño, Ronald, y si le conocieses mejor y fuese un poco más inteligente sabrías que esta carta no está escrita con tinta roja sino que con sangre...¿cómo no me fijé antes?- cogió un objeto que encontró por una mesa y lo transformó en un trasladador.- ¿Vienes?- el pelirrojo cogió el trasladador sin salir todavía del estupor, el mismo que se había adueñado de los invitados que habían visto cómo se desarrollaba la escena. Los más allegados se aparecieron también en el apartamento del salvador del mundo mágico.

- Ron ¿cómo está¿Qué pasó?- Parvati se acercaba a Ron que estaba parado junto a una puerta mirando fijamente algo que se hallaba en el suelo frente a él. Siguió la dirección de su mirada y encontró el objeto de su aturdimiento: Harry Potter se encontraba tirado en el suelo con sus muñecas manchadas de sangre, sangre que también manchaba la túnica de Hermione quien lloraba desconsolada sobre el cuerpo inerte de su amigo. Parvati entró, horrorizada, y tomó el pulso del moreno no encontrando ni la mínima señal de él. Se arrodilló en el suelo desconsolada, y sollozó haciendo compañía a la castaña, todos sabían que la medi-bruja siempre había estado enamorada secretamente de él, aunque para disimular se casara con Seamus. Ambas sólo tenían ojos para la figura que por fin había encontrado el descanso eterno, mientras Ron, y otras personas miraban estupefactos la escena, aún sin creer lo que veían...odiando con todas sus fuerzas a Harry por haberse atrevido a dejarlos, de la misma manera que odiaban la oscura lechuza que les había traido las funestas noticias. La lechuza...de la oscuridad.

...FIN

¿Y bien¿¿Estuvo tan mal q no merezco ningun review?


End file.
